Le plaisir de la chair
by kilou
Summary: Harry veut sortir avec Cho, mais il y a un gros problème. Il n’est jamais sorti avec qui que se soit et par conséquent n’a aucune expérience. Sachant que Cho, elle en a, il n’ose pas aller la voir. Il décide de demander de l’aide à un certain serpentards
1. Chapter 1

Je voulais remercier Drudrue qui m'a aidé. Ses aussi elle qui a inveter l'idée de sa fic. Ses son premier défic dans les Drago/Harry.

Je remercie aussi Illiria car tu ma beaucoup aider avec tes précieux conseils.

Je voulais aussi remercier cassandre de corriger ma fic.

_En italique: penser des personnes._

_-------------------------------_

Le plaisir de la chair

Résumer : Harry veut sortir avec Cho, mais il y a un gros problème. Il n'est jamais sorti avec qui que se soit et par conséquent n'a aucune expérience. Sachant que Cho, elle en a, il n'ose pas aller la voir. Il décide de demander de l'aide à un certain serpentards blond.

Chapitre un : Quoi faire ?

Dans la tour de Griffondor une personne était debout, malgré le fait qu'il était six heures du matin. Cette personne était assise sur un canapé dans la salle commune, devant le joli feu. Il le regardait comme s'y les réponses à ses questions s'y trouvaient. Le jeune homme(vous en doutiez) avait une cicatrice sur le front et des cheveux en bataille. C'était Harry Potter, le survivant, le héros du monde magique. Il était le seul capable de vaincre le mage noir Voldemort. Tout cela à cause d'une prophétie.

_Pov. Harry _

_Que faire? Cette question que je pose depuis environ…(il regarda l'horloge en haut du feu)…depuis environ trois bonnes heures et demi, je n'en ai pas encore trouvé la réponse. Oui, je me suis levé à trois heures du matin, et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Bref, je ne sais pas comment régler cela. J'ai un réel problème, non ? Vous vous dites surement que je m'ennui, non ce n'est pas ça. Regardez, je vais tout vous raconter du début. _

_Pendant la guerre et encore là comme je n'ai pas encore tué face de serpent, je n'ai pas pu avoir de relations amoureuses. Tout le monde à part lui et moi , mais il ne compte pas, en ont eu. Même des relations entre les deux camps se sont produites. Bref, je ne vais pas aller dire à papi Voldy que je veux que l'on fasse une pause pour que je me trouve une fille, avoir une relation sexuelle, me marier et avoir des enfants. Il va me rire au nez. Non, alors ça ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Moi, je ne veux pas mourir puceau, mais je serais moi bébé ça, ce ne serais pas la même affaire. Je ne suis pas mort heureusement et malheureusement. Revenons aux chose sérieuses, je voudrais me trouver une fille. J'en ai même une qui m'intéresse particulièrement. Vous la connaissez, c'est une belle chinoise… (de l'auteur : Elle est laide.)…qui est a serdaigle, Cho Chang. C'est elle qui fait battre mon cœur. Je sais qu'elle a eu plusieurs relations amoureuses et sexuelles, elle s'en vante. Même ses ex se vantent qu'elle est très bonne. Alors, c'est pour cela que j'ai peur et oui, le grand héros du monde magique à peur. J'ai peur qu'elle voie que je suis un débutant, que je n'ai pas d'expériences. Bref, vous voyez j'ai un réel problème. Il faudrait qu'une personne m'apprenne._

_Quand je vous ai dis que tout le monde a eu des relations c'est que c'est vrai ! Tout les gars de mon dortoir l'ont fait, oui même Neville l'a fait. Vous ne devineriez jamais avec qui il a couché. Il a couché avec Charlie Wesley. Vous avez bien attendu. Non, je ne mens pas je les ai vu de mes propres yeux. Les deux sont gays. Je les ai vus, il y a à peine un mois. Je les ai surpris dans la salle de classe de Charlie. Oui, il est devenu prof de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est un très bon prof. Neville aussi à l'air de se dire ça, mais pas dans les heures de classe. Ils n'ont jamais su que je les ai vus comme je suis resté à les regarder ,caché. A leur vue, je me suis caressé sans que je me rende compte. J'ai éprouvé pour la première fois du plaisir dans cette soirée là. Depuis ce temps, j'ai joué au petit voyeur. Oui, au petit voyeur, je vous le jure que c'est très intéressant. J'ai déjà vu Hermione et Krum. Krum, je peut vous dire que lui n'en n'a pas une petite. C'est la plus grosse que j'ai vu à cette date. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en les regardant j'aurais voulus être à la place de Hermione, juste pour le sentir à l'intérieur de moi. Après cette nuit là j'ai su que j'étais bisexuel. J'ai vu aussi Ginny avec Blaise Zambini. Si Ron avait su cela, il aurait tué Blaise dans d'atroces souffrances. Zambini non plus n'est pas mal dans son genre, à croquer vous savez. J'ai aussi vu des couples dégeut, à vomir. Rusard avec sa chatte, ça je n'ai pas regardé, je suis parti vomir. Pauvre chat, Rusard est méchant avec sa chatte. J'ai aussi vu le professeur de sortilège sucer la queue de Snape. Je vous le dis que quand il m'a aperçu j'ai préféré fuir. Il était soul et on aurais dis qu'il me voulait aussi. Depuis ce temps il n'arrête pas de me faire des avances. L'autre fois il m'avait en retenue, il s'était mis sans chandail. Plutôt mourir, que de lui demander de m'apprendre à embrasser quelqu'un. Je sais que je ne suis pas expérimenté. Je ne serais pas capable de donner un seul orgasme à ma partenaire._

_J'entends des pas, je pense que Ron est réveillé. Pourquoi je pense que c'est lui ? On est pendant les vacances de Noël ! On est juste deux gars chez les griffondors et une fille, Hermione. Oui, c'est bien lui, dans à peine une minute, il va s'asseoir à côté de moi. Regarder ce que je vous avais dit. On dirais qu'il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, mais vraiment pas._

_Harry : Salut, ça va ?_

_Attend, je ne rêve pas, ou il est entrain de grogner comme un chien. Il ne va vraiment pas bien. Je ne m'en aurais pas douter. Surtout après ce que j'ai vu hier. Non, non, non, je n'ai pas encore joué les petits voyeurs, qui vous a dit cela._

_Harry : Pas la forme, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Ron ?_

_Pourquoi, j'ai posé cette question là, je connais déjà la réponse. Ha! Oui, je sais pourquoi, car je suis son meilleur ami, et c'est mon devoir de le lui demander._

_Ron : Moi et Hermione, nous étions dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, je l'ai embrassé…_

_Harry : …pargne-moi les détails Ron. Je ne suis pas un pervers et si je voulais tout savoir, ça ne serait surement pas dur de vous espionner._

_Je me suis contre-dit. Je les ai vu, mais ça je ne le dirais à personne. Vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passer? Bon, lançons-nous dans le récit. Il était une fois…Non, ce n'est pas ça, je reprends. Ronychou est allé rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre de préfet en chef pour aller faire vous savez quoi avec elle. Hermione n'a pas voulus le faire et a dis comme excuse qu'elle était fatiguée. Ron ne la pas compris et ils se sont engueulés. Ron a dis à Hermione qu'elle le trompait surement et que c'était pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas que leur relation soit divulguée. Hermione a dis que s'il avait pas confiance en elle qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Moi je sais la vérité, Hermione a deux relations, une avec Ron et l'autre avec Krum, notre nouveau professeur de vol. J'attendit que Ron termine de raconter son histoire, que je n'avais même pas écouté._

_Harry : (avec un regard faux compatissant) Désolé, vieux. Tu n'es vraiment pas chanceux._

_-------------------------------_

Je voudrais un petit mot, une note, un commentaire stp. Ses juste pour savoir si ma fic est bien, si elle est aimé.


	2. Chapitre deux : Ta détruit ma v

Chapitre deux : Ta détruit ma vie 

Wow, je ne croyait plus que je le mettrais. Vous etes chanceux que je l'ai mit, car je ne pensais pas continuer la suite. J'espère que vous aller aimer. 

Je remercie cassandre pour avoir corriger se chapitre.

**Chapitre deux : Ta détruit ma vie**

Dans la grande salle, il y avait moins de bruits que d'habitude. On pouvait voir le trio(Harry, Ron et Hermione) déchiré. Hermione et Ron se faisaient la gueule. Harry lui avait l'air concentrer à regarder ses céréales qu'il faisait lui-même tourner avec sa cuillère, mais il en était toute autre chose. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le seul pousouffle qui était resté pour Noël avait rejoint la table de Griffondor pour ne pas être tout de seul et dans l'espoir de parler avec un des plus populaires de l'école. Malgré ses efforts Ron et Hermione se jetaient des regards noirs et ignoraient le pousouffle. Harry lui ne l'avait même pas remarqué depuis qu'il était rêvassait. À la table des Serdaigles Cho et la moitié de se bande d'amies étaient là. Elle était en train d'embrasser son petit ami du moment, un Serpentard de derrière année. À la table de ceux-ci, il y avait Malefoy avec ses deux gorilles ainsi que son meilleur ami Blaise, un autre Serpentard qu'il appréciait, Nott, et pour finir le pot de colle, aussi appelé Pansy.

_Pov Drago, _

_Je lançais un regard noir à la chose qui allait me servir de femme plus tard. J'avais pensé que je pouvais me débarrasser d'elle lorsque mon père était en prison, mais non. Ma mère voulait que l'on suive les directives de père. Mon parrain qui aurait pu faire quelque chose pour m'aider était trop occuper à monter en grade parmi les magemorts. Pour cela, il faisait accéder ses supérieurs au septième ciel. Oui, je l'ai déjà vu coucher avec le bras droit du maître. Mon parrain c'est vraiment comment faire crier quelqu'un de bonheur, et ça je vous le jure. Ce qui m'a plus marqué c'est quand j'ai trouvé ma mère et mon parrain dans la même pièce. Ma mère avait sa robe remontée et par-dessus elle, mon parrain, son pantalon et son boxeur en bas des genoux. Ils ont su que je les avais vus comme j'ai claqué la porte de la pièce où ils faisaient leurs cochonneries. Après avoir fini ce qu'il avait commencé, il est venu me voir dans ma chambre pour me parler et comme vous le penser déjà ça le tourner d'une façon plutôt étrange._

_Flash Black_

_Drago avait mit sa valise sur son lit et jetait dedans des vêtements et autres qu'il aurait besoin. Il voulait partir loin de cet enfer, loin de cette maison de fou. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais il réprimanda un sanglot. D'un coup de main rageur, il fit partit toutes les larmes. Un Malefoy ne pleurait pas, il ne montrait pas de sentiments, n'avait peur de rien et rien ne le touchait profondément. Tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour un Malefoy était lui, lui et lui seul. La personne a qui il faisait le plus confiance l'avait trahit, de la pire des façons. Même à Blaise qui était pourtant son meilleur ami, Drago ne lui faisait pas autant confiance. La personne qui l'avait soutenu pendant les moments les plus difficiles l'avait trahi. Depuis combien de temps lui, jouait-il dans son dos, ça il n'en savait strictement rien et il ne voulait pas le savoir. La porte s'ouvrit alors que Drago fermait sa valise._

_Snape : (le visage impassible) Drago._

_Drago l'ignora et partit vers la porte de sa chambre. Snape se mit devant le jeune homme en colère._

_Snape : Où est-ce que vas-tu comme ça?  
Drago : (il lui jeta un regard colérique) Loin de cette maison qui empeste la mort, la violence, l'alcool, le sexe et la magie noir.  
Snape : (d'une voix calme) Tu n'iras nulle part. On m'a demandé de te protéger et je vais le faire comme il se doit.  
Drago : (en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux) Oui, tu as réussi jusqu'à maintenant, je vais me marier avec une chienne mélanger avec un cochon. Je vais me faire mettre un tatouage noir et ça personne va me demander mon avis. Si je dis non je vais mourir, si je ne dis rien ou oui, je vais sois me faire tuer pendant la guerre ou finir mes jours à Askaban. Brillant avenir que j'ai devant moi non ? Je me jette avec plaisir dedans. Quand vous voulez ! Je ne donnerais pas ma vie avec plaisir.  
Snape : Tu ne veux pas devenir magemorts…(Drago lui lança un bref regard)… C'est bien, c'est cela que j'espérais…(Drago lui lança un regard étonner)… Je ne peux pas t'en parler là comme les murs on des oreilles, mais viens me voir à mon bureau à la rentré. _

_Snape s'apprêta à partir lorsque Drago parla. _

_Drago : Tu ne vas pas aller recoucher avec mère.  
Snape : Drago, ça c'est entre moi et Narcissa.  
Drago : (en attendent cette phrase il stoppa) Je sais que vous coucher avec tout les magemorts de haut niveau pour monter de grade. Je n'aime pas mère, mais ça reste ma mère quand même. Si vous y faites du mal je vous le jure, vous préféreriez ne jamais avoir connu les Malefoy.  
Snape : (en s'approchant du jeune blond) Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père tu sais._

_Drago de plus en plus énerver lui envoya son poing dans la face de son parrain et seul- lui ci attrapa le poing de son neveu. Drago trop énerver se tourna et voulut courir hors de la pièce. Snape mit ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Celui-ci se retourna pour dire sa façon de penser à son parain. En se retournant, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Snape mit plus de pression sur les lèvres du Serpentards. Drago ouvrit la bouche et partir dans un baisser violant. Ils se détachèrent quand ils furent sur le point de manquer d'air._

_Drago : Je ne ressemble pas à mon père.  
Snape : Je sais._

_Le professeur de potion se retourna et parti._

_Fin Flash Black_

_Si vous pensez que ça finissait avec une scène de cul, vous vous êtes trompé énormément. Coucher avec mon parrain, vous êtes fou, la majorité de la population est passé dans mon lit, mais coucher avec mon parrain. Juste à y penser j'ai l'envie de vomir. Bref, au début de l'année j'ai été voir Severus, comme il me l'avait demandé et maintenant je fais partie de l'ordre. Personne ne le sait à part Severus, Dumbledore et moi. J'ai remarqué que seul Potter et moi n'avons pas fini nos études et faisons est de l'ordre. Saint-Potter parlons en de lui, toute ma vie à été tourné vers lui. Mon père pendant toute mon enfance me parlait de Potter à longueur de journée. Je me rappelle une fois je lui ai dit que s'il était amoureux de Potter, il avait juste à rajeunir. Quoi? Ne me regarder pas comme cela, j'avais quatre ans. Il m'a répondu que je devais l'amener du coter du mal ou être son ennemi. Il aimait mieux qu'il soit du côté de mal, mais j'ai raté. Ça, mon père me la très bien fait remarquer en me battant. Bref, à cause de Potter j'ai toujours passé après lui. Pour mon père c'était toujours Potter par-ci, Potter pas-là. Bref, Potter a détruis ma vie, j'étais rien pour mon père._

_Fin pov Draco_

Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre, le prochain chapitre vas arriver dans à peine d'une semaine. 


	3. ce n'est pas un chapitre

Salut,

Ce n'est pas un chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui, mais un appel à l'aide. Comme vous l'avez vu dans mes autres chapitres j'ai beaucoup de fautes ! J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un, un béta. Cette personne m'aiderait pour corriger ma fic, de voir la syntaxe(tournure des phrase).

Merci beaucoup au intéresser.

Kilou, qui vous aime tous.

Bisou,

ps.merci a tous mes rewieuse et rewieur.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Quand l’espoir s’en va !

Salut tout le monde, hereuse de vous revoir pour se chapitre.

J'éspére que vous aller tous aimer ce beau chapitre.

Remercions ma béta que j'adore. Sans cette personne vous ne pourriez pas avoir un chapitre aussi réussi. Alors tout le monde disons lui de continuer à être aussi cool.

ps. Illiria j'aurais voulut t'envoyer un message mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'ésére que tu vas me le perdonner.

**A propos du chapitre: **Ben, c'est encore les penser à Draco. Liser.

Chapitre Trois : Quand l'espoir s'en va !

Après le déjeuner, Draco et sa bande partirent dans la salle commune des Serpentards où un bon feu les réchauffa en cette froide journée et nous savons tous que la plus haute température dans les cachots de Poudlard ne dépassait guère le 0°C en hiver !

Pov Draco (énervé) :

Ha ! Cette blondasse commence à me taper sur les nerfs et tout le monde sait que j'ai beaucoup de sang froid. En y réfléchissant bien, les seules fois que j'en n'ai presque pas, c'est quand (en crachant presque le nom) Potter est dans les parages. Je suis sur qu'il le fait exprès, juste pour me voir sortir de mes gonds. (On sentait la menace peser sur la phrase) Je vous interdis de me demander où j'ai apprit cette stupide expression moldu, ou sinon... Bon continuons, je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend pour que me faire enrager en sa présence, mais foi de Malefoy je le découvrirai ! Vous savez, j'ai le goût amer du vomi quand j'entends quelqu'un prononcer le nom de Potter. Je vais arrêter de parler de lui, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

Fin pov Draco

Blaise était en train de passer sa main devant le visage Draco, avant que celui-ci lui n'émerge de ses pensées et lui envoie un regard de tueur.

Draco : (énervé) Quoi ?  
Blaise : (calme et posé, ayant l'habitude des humeurs de son meilleur ami) Tu vas manquer le discours de Pansy (avec un sourire moqueur). Dray, tu la connais mieux que moi, elle va t'en vouloir Ã mort de ne pas l'écouter.  
Draco : (sarcastique) Oh ! Que j'ai peur ! (En serrant les dents)T'as bien fait de me dire qu'elle commence un de ses affreux discours sur la mode, Je vais pouvoir m'enfuir, au lieu de l'entendre parler, parler et encore parler et cela pendant des heures et des heures. (Presque en chuchotant) J'aime mieux penser à Potter qu'écouter Pan. (Moqueur et sarcastique)Heureusement que tu es là. Après tout, en tant que mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que tu me préviennes du danger. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai jamais te rendre la pareille, étant donné que toi, tu vas mourir d'ennui de devoir l'écouter faire son discours à la noix. Je suis quand même très fier de toi ! Te sacrifier pour moi ! Je garderai un bon souvenir de toi (en se tenant fièrement).Il faut dire que le monde de la magie a trop besoin de ma beauté, de mon intelligence, de ma ruse…  
Blaise : (en faisant le pitre) Ne me laisse pas, je ne veux pas de cette torture ! Je ne la mérite pas, Dray ! Ne m'abandonne pas avec elle, personne ne sait jusqu'à où Pansy peut aller pour me faire souffrir.  
Draco : (en lui lançant un regard noir) Ne m'appelle pas Dray. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?

Pov Draco :

Il recommence faire le clown. (Sarcastique) Vous voyez, j'ai de supers amis. Il y a Blaise qui fait toujours le pitre, mais seulement quand il est entouré de personne de confiance, ce qui veut dire notre bande. En plus il est très beau. Bon, moins que moi, c'est sur, mais on ne peut pas faire de miracles, je suis un dieu incarné. Il est châtain foncé et musclé juste ce qu'il faut (ni trop, ni trop peu), il a un corps de rêve quoi. Je me le taperais bien. Non Draco ! C'est ton meilleur ami, en plus ton ami d'enfance. Il y a aussi Théo, notre petit Théo. Un blond, moins blond que moi bien sur. On se demande toujours pourquoi le Choixpeau l'a mit à Serpentard. Il est plutôt timide mais on l'aime bien, il ne fera pas de mal à une mouche. Bien sur, il sait se comporter avec la dignité d'un sang pur quand il se doit. Lui non plus, ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il soit dans mon lit. Draco, stop ! Tu dois vraiment être en manque pour penser comme ça à tes amis. Bon, j'ai une excuse, je n'ai pas eu de relation depuis le début des vacances de Noël. Ce qui veut dire **trois** jours, une éternité pour moi. Bon continuons, il y a Pansy, aussi appelée Pan ou le chien croisé avec un cochon, c'est vous qui voyez. Elle ne sait rien de la mode, vous avez juste à voir ses fringues. Moi ce n'est pas pareil, je ne suis pas la mode à la lettre. Je la fais, j'incarne la mode. Elle, plutôt mourir que de la mettre dans mon lit. Ha oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que c'est aussi ma meilleure amie et ma confidente. Elle sait tout de moi, ou presque (il y a des choses que je ne lui dis pas, bien sur). Comme vous le voyez, je l'aime bien (même si je dis plein de méchancetés sur elle) et elle le sait, malheureusement. Bien sur, il y a aussi mes deux gorilles, ils sont justes avec moi pour leurs poings. Ils peuvent être utiles. On ne peut pas vraiment les appeler des amis. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'ils ont à la place du cerveau, peut-être une noix, une pierre, de l'eau, un raisin sec…

Fin pov Draco

Blaise : (en regardant Draco inquiet) Draco, ça va ? Tu pars souvent dans tes pensées ses derniers temps. D'habitude, tu es toujours là ou tu fais semblant d'y être, ce que tu fais vraiment bien la plupart du temps.  
Draco : Ouais, ouais Blaise, je vais bien.

Quel bouffon ! Non, ça c'est la belette. (Sarcastique)Il ne faudrait pas lui prendre un de ses surnoms, il serait triste. Il va falloir que je trouve un autre surnom pour mon meilleur ami. Aller, je vais faire mon job de Malefoy, je vais lancer un regard noir. Bon ok, il n'a plus peur de mes regards noirs depuis longtemps. Je vois qu'il change de conversation, au moins il est assez intelligent pour faire cela. Je viens de faire un compliment. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Un Malefoy ne complimente personne (Ã part lui-même) ou à la rigueur si ça peut rapporter quelque chose.

Blaise : Tu sais, le trio des Griffondors semble moins proche cette année (Draco lui jeta un regard remplit de questions). Granger et Weasley paraissent moins proches de Potter. Tu as bien vu ! Ce matin, Miss-je-sais-tout et la belette semblaient ne plus vouloir se parler. Potter, lui, parait plus renfermé que jamais depuis le début de l'année. Il est moins avec les autres, il ne recherche plus de la compagnie…

C'est vrai que la relation entre nos trois griffondors nationaux semble s'être altérer. Je n'aime pas ça. Si Potter se retrouve seul et qu'il n'a plus aucun soutient amical, il va nous faire une dépression, et là, on aura peu de chance de finir cette guerre. Cette année, je l'ai beaucoup observé pendant les cours. J'ai vu qu'il est plus puissant que moi et qu'il me bat dans toutes les matières, sauf bien sur en potion. Mince, quoi ! J'avais enfin espéré être enfin libre de cette guerre, mais si Potter n'a plus d'ami sur qui compter, je ne sais pas si on va s'en sortir. Je ferais tout, ou presque pour que cette fichue guerre prenne fin. Je veux être libre ! Je veux que ça s'arrête !

Pansy : Et Katia Taylor  
Draco : Quoi?  
Pansy : Tu ne connais pas Katia ! Mais tout le monde la connaît après ce quelle a fait. C'est une Serdaigle de quatrième année. Je pense quelle a du passée dans ton lit.  
Draco : Ouais, je vois qui c'est.

Ha! Non! Elle a finit avec la mode et elle commence à parler des ragots qui circulent. On n'a pas finit, si on l'arrête pas tout de suite. Comme d'habitude, ça va être Ã moi de lui clouer le bec! C'est ma mission du moment. Chacun sa mission non, le balafré a la sienne, moi j'ai la mienne. Je peux vous dire que la mienne n'est pas facile.

Draco : (avec un ton froid) Pansy, ferme-la ! On n'a pas envie de mourir d'ennui Ã force de t'écouter.

Elle est en train de me regarder avec une face de poisson sorti de l'eau. Elle va gober des mouches si elle ne la ferme pas très vite. Ok, elle se reprend après deux minutes. Je vais me lever. Voila, mission réussie ! Quoi? Non, je ne me suis pas prit une claque sur l'arrière de la tête. Ma tête est trop belle pour cela, elle ne mérite pas de claques.

Blaise : (incertain) T'es en train de bouder, Pan ?  
Théo : (dont le visage reflétait l'étonnement) On aura tout vu l  
Draco : Boff, ce n'est pas rare quelle me boude.  
Blaise : Oui, mais d'habitude, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas coucher avec elle, alors que les autres filles passent dans ton lit.  
Th : C'est vrai ! Elle ne t'a jamais boudée parce que tu interrompais un de ses discours.  
Pansy : J'avais quelque chose d'important à vous dire à propos de Potter. Bien sur, je voulais le dire à la fin. Le meilleur pour la fin quoi. Mais maintenant, j'hésite à vous le dire.

Je vais vers Pansy avec les deux autres gars et nous lui demandons ce que c'est, avec un intérêt soudain visible sur nos visages et surtout le mien où d'habitude, rien ne s'affiche.

Pansy : (avec un sourire tout à fait serpentard) Je vous dis que ce que je sais sur Potter à une seule condition.

Je sens que je vais le regretter amèrement, mais ça vaut certainement le coût. Elle est un peu trop Serpentard à mon goût et pour ma santé.

Draco : Quoi?  
Pansy : Il faut que tu m'embrasses.

J'aurai pus tombé plus mal, c'est juste l'embrasser. Aller, c'est rien. Je vais juste avoir mon plus horrible baiser de ma vie, mais c'est pour savoir ce qu'elle sait sur Potter.

Pansy : Et avec toute la panoplie, bref que tu couche avec moi ce soir.

Merde, je suis dans un sale pétrin. Je sens Théo et Blaise me regarder fixement en attendant ma réponse. Si c'était une fille normale, j'aurais pu utiliser des moyens de persuasions, mais je sais qu'avec elle, ça ne fonctionne plus depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas le choix je vais le faire.

Draco : D'accord...

Stp envoyer moi des review, des commentaire.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde,

On dit merci èa mon béta et on commence a lire.

Merci a tous pour mes review et laisser moi en d'autre.

**Chapitre quatre : Recherche et trouvaille**

Draco marchait dans un couloir vers la bibliothèque poussiéreuse de l'école en jurant contre sa meilleure amie.

Pov Draco

Non mais vraiment, Pansy veut que je couche avec elle! Ça me donne envie de vomir! C'est ma meilleure amie, maintenant plutôt ex-meilleure amie. Moi qui ne voulais pas que notre amitié soit briser… mais boff… je ne vais pas en faire tout un drame, c'est elle qui décide. Je lui jure sur la fortune des Malefoy qu'elle ne va pas s'en sortir sans dommage, elle va souffrir comme pas possible! À cause d'elle, je suis obligé de chercher une solution pour ne pas avoir à coucher avec elle tout en sachant ce qu'elle sait sur Saint-Potter-je-vais-sauver-le-monde-au-péril-de-ma-vie-et-j'ai-le-cul-le-plus-bandant-que-je-fais-bander-toute-les-personnes-que-je-rencontre…Non, non, non ! Potter n'a pas le cul le plus bandant ! Il est laid avec ses affreuses lunettes de pacotille et ses vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui. Bref, revenons à notre problème, si j'étais capable de faire de la légitimancie, j'en ferais sur Pan… peut-être un filtre de vérité, ça fonctionnerait… non, ça prend plusieurs jours à faire…si c'est ma dernière solution je vais aller peut-être en voler à mon parrain… mais seulement en dernière solution. Vous n'avez jamais mon parrain en colère, même en cours de potion contre Potter. Quand il hurle contre Potter, ce n'est rien et ça, je peux vous l'assurer pour en avoir fait les frais ! Pour corriger mes travaux, il est plus sévère qu'avec tout autre élève. Il faut que je travaille beaucoup plus qu'eux pour avoir de bonnes notes en potions…Bref, je vais chercher une solution dans les bouquins à la noix que Granger adorer lire pour son plaisir personnel.

Tient, je viens d'arriver devant la bibliothèque, madame Pince n'est pas à son bureau et les portes sont ouvertes. Elle est sûrement en train de passer dans les rangées pour voir si ses précieux livres sont en ordres et bien arrangés. Par où commencer? Je me vois mal demander à Mme Pince si elle sait où trouver comment ne pas coucher avec quelqu'un quand on lui a promit, tout ça afin de savoir quelque chose sur mon ennemi…compliqué non? Bref qu'est-ce que je lui dis après? Que c'est normal, que tout le monde veut être avec moi, car je suis parfait, sublime, extraordinaire. Quoi, c'est la vérité! Non, je vais me débrouiller moi-même, je fais bien finir par trouver. Tient, je vais commencer par chercher dans la catégorie sortilège.

Je vois madame Pince nulle part. C'est bizarre, d'habitude directe, quelqu'un entre dans son antre et elle lui saute dessus… non, pas de cette façon là ! De tout façon, elle me plait pas. Elle demande ce qu'on vient chercher et si la personne a besoin d'aide. Bref, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça me fait de l'air.

Tient, il y a une personne au fond, assis entre deux étagères remplis de livres poussiéreux. Ça doit sûrement être miss-je-sais-tout. Allons me divertir avant d'entreprendre mes recherches. De plus en plus que je m'approche, on dirait que ce n'est pas vraiment la sang-de-bourbe qui ce croit parfaite. La personne a des cheveux noirs en bataille et de grosses lunettes rondes… Attend, cheveux noirs en bataille et lunettes rondes, mais c'est…c'est… c'est POTTER. Je ne savais pas que notre futur sauveur international savait lire. Il mérite un prix pour ça. Je pensais qu'il laissait les livres à Granger et que celle-ci leurs faisait un résumé de tout ce qu'elle avait apprit. Allons, voyons voir ce qu'il lit, ça peut être intéressant.

Oh! Pas Salazar Serpentard! Il lit des livres que les premières et deuxièmes années lisent habituellement. Il lit des livres sur comment séduire une fille, quelques trucs pour faire l'amour comme il le faut, comment donner du plaisir à sa compagne et autres trucs de ce genre… Tient, notre héros n'est pas très rapide, il vient juste de s'apercevoir que je suis là.

Draco : Wow! Potter, tu sais lire, depuis quand Granger te l'a apprit ? Tu sais Potter, t'es vraiment en retard pour ton age, pour lire ces livres là. Je te gage que les filles avec qui tu es sortie ne voulaient plus de toi étant donné que tu ne savais rien sur le sexe et autre. Elles ont du trouver que tu embrassais très mal, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elles ne se vantent pas d'être sorties avec toi.

Harry : (en lui lançant un regard noir) Toi t'avais quel âge quand t'as lu ces livres, Malefoy? T'avais quel âge quand tu as expérimenté le sexe? Je suppose que tu ne t'es même pas préoccuper de son plaisir, mais juste du tien. Pauvre fille, elle avait sûrement eu très mal à cause de toi. Elle a regretté de s'être donnée à toi. Tu sais Malefoy, les filles ne sont pas obligées de se vanter pour qu'elles aiment ce qu'on fait. Toi, tu les payes sûrement pour qu'elles disent que tu es vraiment bon au lit.

Je m'assois face à lui avec un sourire froid dont j'ai le secret. Et lui répondit.

Draco : Tu sais Potter, contrairement à certain, j'ai toujours eu un talent inné en matière de sexe. Je connaissais tout sur cela avant même que tu ais apprit que ça s'appelle vraiment pénis et non zizi. Moi, je ne suis pas seulement bon au lit, je suis le dieu incarné du sexe et de la beauté. En plus, j'ai eu un très bon professeur. Toi, je suppose que tu n'as jamais couché avec quelqu'un de ta maudite vie et que tu sache pas où ce trouve le trou. Je me demande même si tu vas coucher avec quelqu'un avant que tu prennes du viagra et que tu sois aussi vieux que le fou a la barbe blanche qui nous sert de directeur.

Mon sourire s'élargie en voyant le regard noir qu'il me lance.

Harry : Bien sur que je sais que j'ai un… depuis longtemps que ça s'appelle un… là n'est pas la question Malefoy. Juste pour te dire, je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois et… et que ce n'est pas tes affaires… T'as eu un professeur, UN… je pensais que tu étais hétéro…

Draco : (en éclatant de rie) Potter, Potter, tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. Premièrement, tout le monde sait que je suis bisexuelle, ce n'est pas un secret. Deuxièmement, tu devrais commencer à appeler les choses par leurs noms, comme pénis, sexe, baiser… Bref, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie ne soit pas agréable…elle ne l'est pas du tout en fait, mais je ne suis pas venu à la bibliothèque pour te faire la conversation.

Je me leva et partit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en placer une. Potter est encore puceau, il est aussi aveugle, il ne sait rien au sexe. Je ne pense pas que Pansy sait quelque chose d'aussi croustillant sur Potter. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la façon de savoir ce qu'elle sait sur lui sans coucher avec elle. Je pensais qu'au moins sa meilleure amie Granger qui, tout le monde le sais à part son petit-ami, couche avec pas mal de monde, coucherait avec, l'initierait aux sexes, mais non… Il n'a pas de chance, le petit Potter. Bon, je n'ai plus rien à faire dans la bibliothèque.

Fin pov Draco

Pov. Harry.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ! Comment peut-il dire cela ! Je vais coucher avec quelqu'un avant d'avoir besoin de viagra et surtout avant ma majorité, mes 17 ans. Je le déteste ! C'est vrai que je cherche dans les livres pour en savoir plus sur le sexe, mais ce… ce n'est pas une raison pour me dire que lui, ça fait longtemps qu'il a perdu sa virginité. Il a raison sur un point, le serpentard, ces livres, c'est bon seulement pour les plus jeunes. Ils ne disent rien d'intéressant que je ne sais pas déjà. Moi, il me faudrait un professeur, une personne qui soit bonne pour ça et qui soit capable de tout m'apprendre… Je sais! Je dois faire une liste des personnes qui pourraient m'apprendre. J'ai eu une idée de génie, non! Bon commençons. Dans les professeurs, bon il y a Rogue, mais non plutôt mourir! Mac Go, cette vielle chouette dégoûtante, j'ai envie de vomir… en plus elle est avec Dumbledore. Je me demande ce qu'il pourrait faire avec sa barbe… ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, c'est dégoûtant. Je vais être vraiment malade. Charlie, non chasse gardée par Neville, je me ferais tuer si j'ose l'approcher, car oui Neville est devenu un vrai Griffondor, courageux, plus que moi-même pour tout dire. Dommage, car ces deux sont vraiment craquants. Krum, pas mon style malgré qu'elle…qu'elle est grosse…je me demande même s'il est gay. Dans les élèves maintenant, Cho… rêve, non je vais me ridiculiser. Hermione, non elle, c'est un vrai lapin, elle couche à droite et à gauche. Ron, pas mon style, trop idiot. Malefoy, blond, musclé à point, très beau et en plus je viens de savoir qu'il est gay… je me demande de quoi il a l'air sans ses vêtements de riche… Non oublie ça tout de suite Harry, il ne voudrait jamais et en plus, je vais me ridiculiser et il va le dire à tout le monde. Déjà, je pense que ses amis, s'il en a, vont savoir ce que je lisais et donc que je ne l'ai jamais fait. … Alors oublie ça tout de suite Harry, même avec un pacte il me dirait non…On oublie les serpentards, car ils vont tous me ridiculiser. C'est dommage, car il y a de beaux spécimens comme… Malefoy… non ne pense pas à lui! Tient Zabini, non ça aussi, mauvaise idée, c'est le meilleur ami de Malefoy. Pas Nott, malgré que je le trouve trop mignon, ni Pansy et ni les deux gorilles de Malefoy. Bref, pas les profs, ni les serpentards, ni les serdaigles, pas mon style à part Cho, ni les poufsouffle, pas non plus mon style. Il reste, dans les Griffondors Dean et Seamus, mais les deux forment un couple tellement mignon que je ne vais pas les déranger. Les jumeaux Weasley, malgré le fait qu'ils ont quittés l'école, sont éliminés d'office. Ça ne me tente pas de faire ça à trois. Il reste Giny, elle c'est sur, elle me dit oui, mais… pas mon style je la vois plus comme une petite sœur.

……………….

Environ une heure plus tard, à la même table, Harry était toujours en train de penser.

Ok, j'ai trouvé une bonne idée…Le seul problème, c'est le risque de mourir en souffrant beaucoup. En plus, si Ron serait au courant de mon plan, il tomberait évanoui… non, pire il ferait une crise cardiaque… non, encore avant, il m'enverrait dans la section psychiatrie de Saint-Mangouste ou bien il m'enverrait voir Voldemort ligoté comme un saucisson. Bref, il me dirait que je suis fou d'avoir eu cette idée de malheur et de l'avoir mise en pratique… Ouais, tout d'un coup, mon idée semble moins géniale qu'au début. Je vais demander à Malefoy d'être mon prof de… ben… vous savez, de sexe. Je sais bien qu'il va me rire au nez si je lui demande, non… malgré mes arguments très convaincants, même très, très convaincants et même encore plus que très… ok, je pense que j'ai compris que c'est des arguments convaincants. Vous savez, je suis vraiment fou, mais je vais le faire quand même, au pire je vais me ridiculiser. Draco Malefoy , demain je vais te demander d'être mon professeur de sexe !

--------------------

Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre et aller me laisser une belle petite review.


	6. C'est moi qui vas l'avoir

Salut tout le monde. Je remercie tout le monde pour les review. Voici un autre chapitre. j'ai eu beaucoup de misére à l'écrire.

Chapitre 5 : C'est moi qui vais l'avoir!

Pov Draco

Je suis assis dans mon fauteuil vert préféré. Blaise est affalé sur un divan, la chemise ouverte. Théo, lui est assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire un livre et jette, par la même occasion, des regards en coin à Blaise. Vous me diriez sûrement que je suis fou, obstinément aveugle ou autre mais je viens juste de remarquer que ces deux-là sont attirés l'un par l'autre. Bon, on n'est pas là pour parler de ce que ressentent mes meilleurs amis, mais foi de Malfoy, je vais tout faire pour qu'ils ce mettent ensemble. Bon, on attend toujours Pansy. Ils se demandent tous pourquoi je les aient faits venir ici, leurs faisant perde leur temps, mais ils ne vont pas être déçus par la nouvelle croustillante que je vais leurs annoncer. Surtout, ils vont voir comment j'arrive à ne pas coucher avec ma meilleure amie, Pansy. Oui, j'ai hâte de leur dire que Potter est encore puceau. C'est vrai, il n'a jamais eu de petite amie, à part Cho Chang en cinquième année. Et encore, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle a passé l'année à pleurer Digori. Attendons que Pansy arrive avant de leur dire.

* * *

Super! Pansy a mit beaucoup de temps à se préparer. On dirait qu'elle a voulut se faire belle. Elle a mit une robe rose bonbon abominable qui ne mérite même pas de finir au feu. La robe lui arrive à mi-cuisse et son décolleté est un peu trop plongeant (moins échancré aurait été beaucoup mieux). La robe est composée de nombreux froufrous. Pan n'a toujours pas comprit que c'était à la mode il y a beaucoup_, beaucoup_ mais vraiment **_beaucoup_** d'années. Pour finir, elle a mit trop de maquillage, comme d'habitude. Elle n'a pas encore comprit qu'elle ressemble à une prostituée, avec toute cette peinture sur le visage. Ça me pousse encore plus à ne pas la toucher (surtout intimement !). Oui, Pansy n'est pas belle avec toutes ces choses sans importance. Personnellement, elle pourrait être sublime et faire tourner la tête de presque tous les garçons (sauf moi bien sur) si seulement elle restait naturelle et portait des vêtements normaux qui mettraient ses formes en valeur. Comme cadeau de Noël, je ferais venir madame Lacout, ma couturière personnelle. C'est elle qui fait tous mes vêtements non scolaires. Bref, je vais lui demander de faire des vêtements pour Pansy. Bien sur, c'est elle qui paye ces achats… Bon, arrêtons de parler fringues et occupons nous plutôt du vrai (ex)problème, à savoir son espoir de me voir dans le même lit qu'elle. 

Pansy : Alors Draco, enfin résigné à passer une nuit de folie avec moi…

Là, tout le monde me regarde. Blaise s'est assis comme il le faut et Théo a arrêté de le regarder avec envie. Ils m'observent avec impatience, afin de voir comment je vais me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Regardez bien! Un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais faire !

Draco : Et non, ma chère Pansy, cela n'est pas près d'arriver!

Les laisser mijoter un tout petit peu, c'est super amusant. Je vois dans leurs regards qu'ils veulent savoir la suite. Pansy, elle, me fixe comme un… poisson….elle est carrément hébéter. Je lui ai cloué le bec? Non, on ne dirait pas, elle recommence à parler et avec beaucoup de conviction, la bougresse.

Pansy : Mon cher Draconichou…

RESPIRE… RESPIRE…Respire et respire… COMMENT OSE-T-ELLE M'APPELER ? DRACONICHOU… Je ne vais pas la tuer, non il ne faut pas se laisser aller… JE VAIS LA TUER!… Elle m'a fait le pire affront existant, **_elle a déformé mon prénom si noble_** ! Il n'a pas été choisi au hasard ! Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Alembert Polèmes… Malfoy, deuxième du nom. Ouais, c'est mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père qui fut le premier. Oui, mon prénom est noble, c'est à dire qu'il porte le prénom de tous mes ancêtres du coté paternel. Bon, je ne me souvient pas de tous mes prénoms, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pansy, ce n'est vraiment pas noble.

Draco (on sentait la menace dans la voix) : Pansy, mon prénom…

Pansy (en essayant de reproduire la même intonation sans y parvenir) : Draco, ta promesse… Je pensais que tu étais un homme d'honneur et que ta parole avait de la valeur. Mais de toute évidence, je me suis trompée sur ton compte, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tu dois vraiment faire honte à ta famille au grand c…

COMMENT A-ELLE OSÉ DIRE CELA! ELLE VA VOIR CE QU'ELLE VA VOIR! ELLE EST ALLEE VRAIMENT TROP LOIN, LÀ! TOUT CELA POUR QUE JE RESTE SANS RIEN FAIRE! NON, JE NE PERDS JAMAIS LA FACE! ET JE NE FERAIS JAMAIS HONTE À MA FAMILLE AU GRAND COMPLET!

Théo : Pansy, je pense que là, tu aurais dû te taire. Tu es allée trop long. Maintenant, Draco est fou de rage…

Pansy : Non, Théo je n'arrêterais pas! Je dis seulement la vérité… En tant que Sangs Purs, on nous a apprit à tenir nos promesses. Bien sur, jusqu'à un certain point, mais quand même… Il ose bafouer notre éducation et par la même occasion le fondement même de notre mode de vie.

NON, MAIS POUR QUI ELLE SE PREND ? BIEN SUR QUE JE ME RAPPELLE DE NOTRE ÉDUCATION ! DOULOUREUSEMENT MEME. Bien sur, j'aimerais mieux ne pas être du coté du maître, mais c'est la mort si je dis non ou si je deviens espion et que je me fais avoir. BREF, ELLE A VRAIMENT ÉTÉ TROP LOIN DANS SA TIRADE ! JE VAIS LUI MONTRER A QUEL POINT JE ME SOUVIENS DE MON ÉDUCATION! JE NE VAIS PAS LUI GUELLER DESSUS, JE JUSTE PARLER AVEC UNE VOIX PLEINE DE MENAÇES (marque Malfoy déposée).

Draco : Pansy ! Je me souviens très bien de notre éducation et même mieux que tu ne le pense. On en fait tous les frais à chaque fois que l'on rentre chez nous et moi encore plus, étant donné que ma destinée est sensée être prometteuse. N'oublie pas que je suis supposé devenir le bras droit du maître plus tard. Sache que je me souviens très bien de la promesse que je t'ai faite…

Pansy : Mais, Draco…

Draco : PANSY, LA FERME! J'en ai marre de t'entendre de plaindre de tout et de rien et de jacasser tout le temps...

Tient, on dirait qu'elle ne se sens pas très à l'aise. Elle se cale un peu plus au fond du divan dans lequel elle s'est assise. Ouais, je sais, je suis effrayant quand je suis en colère.

Draco : Je ne …

Théo : Bon, ça suffit vous deux! On dirait de vrais gamins! Pansy, si tu laissais le temps à Draco de s'expliquer ? Draco, tu devrais arrêter de nous faire attendre.

Théo, c'est la conscience de notre groupe… le gentil petit Théo qui aurait dû aller à Serdaigle. Qu'ils sont mignons, Blaise et Théo… non, aucun serpentard n'est mignon, à part Théo… et moi. Ne pensez pas que j'aime Théo! Non, ce n'est pas ça, il est juste un ami et c'est tout. De toute façon, Blaise me tuerait si j'aurais des vues sur Théo. Blaise, lui, je pense que ce qu'à dit Théo l'a amusé au plus au point. On dirait qu'il le regarde… amoureusement… dégoûtant, j'ai une soudaines envie de vomir…L'amour, ce n'est pas… c'est qu'une illusion qui fait rêver la plupart des personnes comme Potter, comme un pouffsoufle, comme toute personne trop romantique. Blaise regarde seulement Théo avec envie c'est tout ! Il n'est pas question d'amour, on est à Serpentard et il n'y a pas de place pour un tel sentiment !

Draco : Pansy, j'ai juste pensé que nous pourrions échanger nos infos. Toi, tu me dis ce que tu sais sur Potter et je fais de même. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce que je sais est très humiliant et tu vas trouver cela très intéressant.

Pansy : Aller, dit…

Draco (avec un sourire purement serpentard) : Tu pense que je vais te le dire comme ça ! Tu rêves vraiment en couleur, chérie.

Pansy : Mais…

Draco : Tu ne vas pas être déçus, tu verras, Pansy chérie…

Aller, je veux savoir… Je meurs d'impatience malgré le fait que je ne le montre pas. Oui, je garde mon masque de froideur en permanence (habitude, quand tu nous tient). Je veux savoir ! Je veux juste connaître un peu mieux mon ennemi juré, n'allez pas vous faire des idées.

Blaise : Aller Pansy, tout le monde t'écoute… on est à tes pied Pan, tout impatient de savoir .

Il sait s'y prendre avec Pansy, comme nous tous. Il faut la caresser dans le sens du poil… Il faut flatter son ego (elle en a un gros, en plus). C'est une vrai serpentarde, pur sang en plus. Là, Blaise a très bien réussi, à voir sa tête. Elle arbore une expression de supériorité.

Pansy : Bien, j'ai sus, par un Serpentard de première année qui l'a vue, que Potter….

Elle nous regarde chacun notre tour comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Elle le fait exprès ou quoi de nous faire patientée. Ce n'est pas moi qui craquera le premier. Je ne suis pas le prince des serpentard pour rien. Je suis le plus puissant, le plus noble, le plus beau, sublime, extraordinaire, tout le monde voudrait être moi (non, je ne suis pas narcissique). Elle va crachée le morceau… J'avais raison, elle ouvre la bouche.

Pansy :… se masturbe dans les toilettes du premier étage.

Bien, Potter se masturbe dans les toilettes du premier étage… Quoi, Potter! Il est moins prude que je ne le pensais. Il est en train de remonter dans mon estime… un peu, pas beaucoup. Je me demande à qui il pense quand il se… Non… Non… Non… Petit Draco, on descend… On se calme, on pense à autre chose…Potter en train de se cambrer et … Non, Pas bon, pas bon du tout… Bubus en train de coucher avec le professeur de métamorphose…Beurk ! Je vais vomir. Bon, ça a marché mais pour combien de temps. Je pense quand même avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide, voir gelée.

Blaise : Potter ! Le petit de première année doit être traumatisé, le pauvre. Voir Potter se masturber.

Quoi! Comment ça, le premiere année doit être traumatisé. Au contraire, il a eu une vision de rêve… Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte, il doit être traumatisé, Potter est si laid… avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements trop grands pour lui et ses affreuses babioles qui lui servent de lunettes.

Draco : Ouais, pauvre petit...

Pansy : À toi, Draco…

Blaise : Tu l'as promit, à moins que tu préfères coucher avec Pansy.

Blaise, est-tu malade ? Non je ne voudrais pas coucher avec Pan. Plutôt dire ce que je sais.

Draco : Il n'y a même pas trois heures, j'étais à la bibliothèque où j'ai rencontré Potter. Il lisait des livres sur la sexualité, ceux qui sont lus par les premières années. C'était jouissif que de le rabaisser, là, dans la bibliothèque.

Ça fait plaisir de voir que tout le monde dans la pièce m'écoute avec attention. Pansy bave même, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle fait vraiment pitié, on dirait une… idiote? Conne?… Il faudrait qu'une personne lui apprendre à bien se tenir.

Draco : Tu sais Pan, tu devrais fermer ta bouche. Si ton père te voyait, il te le ferait regretter.

Pansy : Non, mais j'arrive pas à y croire. Potter est puceau! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour y remédier ! Il va en apprendre des choses, avec moi!

QUOI! MAIS CETTE FOLLE DE PANSY SE CROIT ASSEZ BONNE POUR L'INITIER! Il lui faudrait un vrai professeur, comme moi…. Non, pas moi. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais vraiment pas. Quoi que ça aurais des avantages… il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse, mais Potter ne voudra jamais. Pansy ne va jamais le toucher, ça c'est sur. Ce n'est pas que je veux Potter pour moi, au contraire c'est juste pour que Potter ne reste pas NUL au pieu. Il ne mérite pas cela (vous voyez, je ne suis pas égoïste du tout).

Draco : Rêve toujours, il ne voudra jamais de toi.

Blaise : Tu penses avoir plus de chance ? Laisse moi rire, Draco…

Draco : Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un dieu du sexe. Si je suis…

Pansy : Tu es sur que ta tête passe encore la porte, tu as ego si surdimensionné ! Ou va-t-on être obligé de les agrandir magiquement…

Comment ose-t-elle? Aujourd'hui elle a décidé de faire de ma vie un véritable enfer ou quoi ? Elle devient de plus en plus arrogante, la petite serpentarde venimeuse. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il faut qu'elle voit qui commande ici et c'est moi, Draco Malfoy, prince des serpentard, sang pur, héritier d'une des plus vielles lignées, la plus puissante et la plus riche du monde sorciers : les Malfoy. Que tout le monde se mette à genoux.

Pansy : Alors, met le dans ton lit avant moi… car je compte bien l'avoir.

Draco : Tu rêve, ma chère… est-ce un défi ?

Pansy : Je ne sais pas… d'après toi?

Draco : J'accepte... Blaise, Théo, vous êtes juges et témoins.

Je regarda Pansy avec beaucoup d'insistance, mais rien, pour une fois, ne la fit baisser les yeux. Elle allait tout faire pour l'avoir...


End file.
